


If you like it put a ring on it

by sherlock221Bismymuse



Series: For the Love of All Things Mycroft [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mycroft's Ring, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlock221Bismymuse/pseuds/sherlock221Bismymuse
Summary: Mycroft wears a gold band on his right hand. Why?! For whom? Can we solve the mystery ?!





	If you like it put a ring on it

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please heed tags and warnings in each individual story/ link. Enjoy !!

 

1\. The Right Hand by LadyGlinda <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521644>

At the age of eight, Sherlock asked Mycroft to marry him. Mycroft said it couldn't be but accepted the ring to wear it on his right ring finger.

LadyGlinda has linked to this story below which inspired her story.

 

2\. Ducks all in a row by kirstenlouise

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/342772>

.

.

These two blogposts also speculate on the ring:

<http://thecutteralicia.tumblr.com/post/29192595730/mycrofts-ring>

According to [this article](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.ehow.com%2Ffacts_5150243_do-wedding-ring-right-hand_.html&t=OWEwMzhjZmM1YmVlNjU5ODZlZjNkN2I4YmRhNmVhYjM5MDVjOGJiOCxPM3pIZ3NhdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKNfLbn9zBAq2Q5DI1i2PYw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthecutteralicia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F29192595730%2Fmycrofts-ring&m=1), a ring worn on the right hand can signal widowhood (the most common reason I know of), a family heirloom (like if you wanted to wear a parent’s wedding ring but aren’t married yourself) or it can signal that you’re gay and in a committed relationship. [This article](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.gaymanners.com%2Fqueeries%2Fqring-finger-predicamentq&t=MmQzZTJmOGVjNDY1NDZlNTQ0ZmM3OGZhNjZlODM0NWI1YzkwZDFiZSxPM3pIZ3NhdQ%3D%3D&b=t%3AKNfLbn9zBAq2Q5DI1i2PYw&p=http%3A%2F%2Fthecutteralicia.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F29192595730%2Fmycrofts-ring&m=1) expands on that latter point, claiming that some gay couples have preferred the right ring finger to symbolize their lack of legal status (though now that the U.K. has civil partnerships and several American states have gay marriage, this is falling by the wayside).

 

<http://ibelieveinmycroft.tumblr.com/post/29837254282/anonymous-asked-you-you-may-have-already-answered>

My shipper-heart wants to believe it’s a silent promise. A woman in Anthea’s position, involved with her boss, would be perceived by her colleagues to be somehow weak personality, a harlot or an ambitious fool. In addition to this, with Mycroft’s position, straddling all forms of governmental fulcra, obviously borders on dangerous - if he were to have a wife, even one who is in the centre of that dangerous world, would leave her vulnerable to attack and him vulnerable to blackmail. They could probably never find the time to have a wedding anyway. And can you imagine the paperwork! Their relationship would be something best kept as private as possible.

 

And this blogpost suggests something different!

<http://wellingtongoose.tumblr.com/post/47991842184/the-mystery-of-mycrofts-ring-or-why-does-he-wear>

My personal head-canon is that his ring is not merely a ring, it is an amazing gadget that James Bond would be jealous of.

.

.

Which brings us neatly to another story I wrote ages ago, without having read the wellingtongoose suggestion but which involves just such a super ring !

Enjoy :)

1\. In which Mrs. Hudson is definitely not his housekeeper by sherlock221Bismymuse

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491629>

Summary: What he had in the box may have looked like a ring but was a titanium band which had embedded in it a GPS tracker, a spy camera, a lie detector, a panic button and a small (really, really tiny but very, very lethal) drop of cyanide in a gel capsule designed to look like a gemstone.

It was the most complete and true sign of love as far as Mycroft was concerned.

 


End file.
